Dulces para ti
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Con una simple sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras cargadas de "dulzura" me hizo comprender que la vida es mucho más deliciosa de lo que yo la veía.


** Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivos de Bisco Hatori. Yo solo soy autora de la trama.**

**Es mi primer Fic sobre Ouran High School Host Club así que por favor no seas tan ruda (o) al leerlo.**

**Disfrútalo****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dulces Para Ti.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-¿Qué precio tienen esos dulces?- preguntó.

-Cinco pesos.- le contesto.

-Oh.- dijo algo cabizbajo mirando la moneda que tenía en su pequeña y morena mano.

-Si te alcanza.- intervine yo al verlo tan triste.

Me miro unos segundos algo desconcertado, después sus ojos brillaron de felicidad infinita y finalmente me regalo la más pura, sincera y dulce sonrisa que pudiese yo ver en un niño. Le regrese el gesto complacida de poder haber recibido esa bella y maravillosa sonrisa. Compro sus golosinas y corrió a los juegos que se encontraban en el lugar; una vez fuera de esa burbuja de felicidad, compre mi refresco y unos cacahuates para pasar el rato; pagué y me senté en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en esa sala de juegos infantiles mientras observaba detenidamente a cada uno de los niños del lugar. Se veían tan felices que no pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Suspire.

Oh aquellos bellos y únicos momentos de niñez; tan preciados y únicos que jamás –lamentablemente- iban a repetirse. Suspiré nuevamente, como recordaba aquellos días en los que simplemente lo más importante era jugar y reír, no más. Nada de problemas de adolescentes, ni problemas familiares, la vida giraba en torno a los juegos, comida y estudios.

Suspiré.

-¿quieres uno?- pregunto una voz infantil.

Regrese a la realidad; lentamente gire mi cabeza para ver una vez más aquel rostro infantil. Era increíble su belleza. Su cabello rubio era algo largo, dejando unos bellos mechones por su rostro; su piel pálida y cremosa estaba algo perlada de sudor, sus ojos eran dos bellísimos orbes color avellana, su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado no pasaba los siete años; y para finalizar él llevaba un conejo rosa de felpa. Le sonreí divertida y le acepte unas cuantas golosinas.

Él se sentó a mi lado y ambos permanecimos en silencio por un rato degustando aquel dulce sabor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto finalmente. Mirándome interrogante con sus avellanas.

-Haruhi.- conteste.- ¿Y tú pequeño?

-Mitsukuni.- dijo sonriente de nuevo.- Y él…- señalo al conejo.- Se llama Usa-Chan. Usa-Chan Dile hola a Haru-Chan.

El conejito de felpa movió una de sus manitas saludándome, no pude evitar sonreír y regresarle el saludo al conejo. Aquel niño era muy lindo.

Había llegado a ese lugar para cuidar a unos cuantos niños, ya que ese era mi trabajo como niñera, pero al ver y conocer a Mitsukuni me había olvidado de los niños a los que me habían encargado. El resto de la tarde me la pase platicando, jugando y riendo con él y con Usa-Chan, le compré golosinas, pasteles y refrescos. Para ser honesta, este niño de tan solo seis años él ya me lo había dicho.- me había regresado esa felicidad que, por un tiempo la había perdido.

-Haru-Chan.- me llamo comiendo un bombón.- ¿Por qué estabas triste?

-¿Mande Mitsukuni?- pregunté incrédula.

-Sí, si.- dijo poniéndose a Usa-Chan en las piernas y devorando el resto del bombón.- Cuando me dijiste que si me alcanzaba para comprar mis dulces, vi en tu mirada que estabas algo triste. ¿Por qué Haru-Chan?- decía realmente preocupado el niño.

-No es nada importante.- conteste algo tensa.

¿De verdad no lo era? Me cuestione yo misma. El niño me miro unos instantes suplicándome que le confiara mis más grandes tristezas; pero negué. Un niño de esa edad no estaba preparado para escuchar el sufrimiento de una chica de diecisiete años. No, aún no, solo tenía que vivir, disfrutar y sonreír. Ese era su único trabajo.

-¿Sabes Haru-Chan?- dijo acostándose en el sillón acojinado.- Mi mami siempre me ha dicho que cualquier cosa que nos tiene tristes, no es motivo para dejar de luchar…

Estaba completamente pasmada.

-… Es mejor sonreír y demostrarle a la vida que todo es más dulce y lindo. Me miro con sus ojos somnolientos y agrego.- Tú eres la única que decide si le das algo de dulzura a tu vida Haru-Chan.

Dicho esto, cerró sus ojos y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Estaba completamente anonadada por las palabras tan maduras que un niño de seis años me había dicho. Simplemente, había dado en el clavo. Me quede meditando sus palabras. Él tenía razón; solo yo era la única que decidía si quería o no seguir en esa tristeza miserable. Y gracias a él me había dado cuenta, que era mejor ponerle algo "dulce" –como dijo él.- a mi vida.

-Gracias Mitsukuni, Gracias de verdad.- le susurré cerca y le dio un corto beso en la frente.

Él solo suspiro y sonrió en sueños.

Cuando las madres de aquellos niños a los cuales había "cuidado" decidí que era momento de irme a mí casa y comenzar a cambiar mi ya deplorable vida. Antes de salir le pedí a la dependiente que me hiciera una bolsa con todos los dulces que tenía en el mostrador. Ella feliz lo hizo así, le pague el monto de aquel regalo y lo coloque en brazos de Usa-Chan. Sonreí una vez más, saque un papel de mi mochila y con una pluma anote algo pequeño, sabía que no lo leería; pero aún así tenía la necesidad de escribirlo.

"_Gracias a ti y a Usa-Chan, me han dado una valiosa lección._

_Son para ti. Disfrútalos._

_Con cariño._

_Haruhi."_

Me aleje y por una última vez le eche vistazo a ese lugar y a ese niño. Se veía tan adorable durmiendo y sonriendo en sueños. Ese niño, me cambio de una manera inesperada e increíble. Quizás esta erala señal que llevaba pidiéndole a Dios desde hace algún tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Me tienes por estos rumbos escribiendo una vez más. Esté Fic esta inspirado en un niño, que hoy por la tarde (mi más tormentosa, horrible y deplorable tarde) me sonrio. Y fue en ese momento en el que mi inspiración, imaginación y mis ganas de escribir regresaron con esa sonrisa del niño._

_De verdad, le doy gracias al niño por haberme sonreido de esa manera._

_Bueno, tambien quiero agradecer a mi amiga **Pau**; por haberme dado la idea del titulo._

_¿Qué te parecio? ¿Es Bueno para ser mi primer Fic sobre Host Club?_

_Ya sabes, deja un review picandole al botoncito de abajo._

_Mis mejores deseos para tí en esta navidad y el proximo Año 2012. Espero leerte pronto. Me ausentaré por motivos navideños, pero estaré de regreso lo más pronto._

_Un abrazo._

_Andyy'_


End file.
